Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a pink hedgehog and Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend. Amy was created by Kazuyuki Hoshino for Sonic CD (1993), although she appeared Kenji Terada's Sonic the Hedgehog manga a year before. Hoshino created her in-game graphics, with many staff members contributing ideas to her design. Her headband and trainer shoes reflected Sonic CD director Naoto Ohshima's tastes, and her mannerisms reflected the traits Hoshino looked for in women at the time. Her fur color was red at first, and her skirt orange. The character had two other names in game previews: Rosy the Rascal and Princess Sally (a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series and comics). Amy received her present design, with a red dress and boots, in Sonic Adventure (1998), courtesy of designer Yuji Uekawa. Background Amy Rose is a 12-year-old pink hedgehog who has a huge crush on Sonic for a long time but however, he doesn't return her affection. She also wields a massive hammer called the piko piko hammer which she uses in combat. Physical Appearance Amy Rose is a 12-year-old pink anthropomorphic hedgehog who has shoulder length hair, green eyes. She wears a red hairband, a red dress, gold bracelets, white gloves, and red and white boots. Portrait *'Name:' Amy Rose *'Nickname:' Rosy the Rascal *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 12 *'Alignment:' Good *'Favorite food:' soft-served ice cream *'Friends:' Cream the Rabbit (best friend), Sticks the Badger (best friend in Sonic Boom), Sonic the Hedgehog (love interest), Miles "Tails" Prower (brother figure), Knuckles the Echidna, Big the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, E-102 Gamma, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog *'Allies:' Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix *'Enemies:' Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman, ZERO Official media *Lynn Harris (1994) *Jennifer Douillard (1998-2004) *Lisa Ortiz (2003-2010) *Cindy Robinson (2010-present) Fanon projects *Amanda Leighton (Sonic: Rebirth series and ''Sonic Underground'' (2020)) *Danica McKellar (''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2018)) * (film series, Coolot and DonaldoC1997's version) *Emma Stone (James Cameron's Sonic, voice and motion capture) Appearances in Idea Wiki (by Author) DonaldoC1997's ideas Iago PUC's ideas James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe Amy also appears in James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe (starting with James Cameron's Sonic and its sequel Sonic Returns), played by Academy Award winner Emma Stone through voice and motion capture. She is Sonic's love interest and Princess Elise's royal companion. Gallery Amy in Sonic Super Blast.png Amy and Sonic The Enchanted Christmas DVD Main Menu.jpg Amy and Sonic the Enchanted Christmas Teaser poster 2.jpg Amy and Sonic the Enchanted Christmas Teaser poster 1.jpg Amy Rose.png 3D Amy Rose 2.jpg 3D Amy Rose.jpg 2D Amy Rose (large).jpg 2D Amy Rose.jpg Amy in blue.jpg Amy Hedgehog.png 206px-Amy Bios.png Amy Rose ( Sonic Channel version ).jpg Sonic y Amy.gif Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails.png Baby Sonic and Baby Amy Rose.jpg IMG_20161221_110500_612.JPG|Amy in her London Gymnastics Outfit/New Swimsuit Amy Rose Sonic 06.png Amy at the olympics.jpg amy rose.png Sonic saves Amy from Metal Sonic.png Amy banner.png The new Amy Rose.png Category:Sonic Hedgehog Series Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Video game characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Good characters Category:Beautifuls Category:Fictional characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Pink characters Category:Love Interests Category:Pure of heart Category:Green eyed